1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to the capability to design and use plain paper systems for data gathering, specifically to a method whereby a individual may design a data input form, print that input form using any generally available printing device and have the results acquired through any generally available scanning device.
2. Prior Art
Previously, large volume data input into computers required the use of pre-printed and specially designed scanning sheets. These sheets, from companies such as Scantron, were designed so that a limited number of input fields were aligned in columns that were read by a specially designed scanning device. These input sheets required the use of a neutrally reflective background color for the main body of the sheet where the input was defined through the use of a number 2 pencil in specific areas of the sheet. This technology dates back many decades and most school children in the world have had the experience of taking a test using one of these input sheets. More recent efforts to replace this technology have focused on the use of optical character recognition and pattern matching to find the user input values.
The problem with the Scantron-type technologies is that pre-printed forms are required that can only be obtained from a limited number of companies. The individual users do not have the capability to create their own input forms without the time and expense of having the forms sent out for printing by the maker of whatever specific scanning device they happen to own. Additionally, since the forms created for these systems generally require offset printing, individualization of input sheets for the form user is only possible through costly and time-consuming additional steps.
The key problems with the optical character recognition and pattern matching technologies include low reliability and the input sheets being limited to a specific number and types of devices. Additionally, stray marks on the pages can easily render them unusable.
Some of the largest users of these types of data input devices are school districts and standardized testing services for recording the answers to student tests. Answers required for these types of sheets usually involve multiple choice (A-F), true/false, numeric answers and rubrics. Additional information that may be gathered include information like social security numbers, student id's, names, addresses and phone numbers.